


Studies in experimental homosexuality

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Totally straight football bro Troy Barnes is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: Troy has questions. Abed can answer them.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Studies in experimental homosexuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtrobed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtrobed/gifts).



> Every time I post a smut I crawl into a shame hole for 1000 years. This isn't nearly as good as my good friend (wife), Ellie's smut, so I am a little apologetic that this is the best I can offer her. Happy expulsion anyway, Ellie.

That morning when Abed woke up, he wasn’t expecting to see Troy standing naked in the middle of his dorm room. 

Troy was toweling off, drying his hair. He had stayed the weekend in Abed’s dorm, and he had been getting a little rank, so Abed was glad that he had finally broken down and used the community showers. He rolled onto his side, burrowing into the blankets a bit, trying to give Troy a bit of privacy, but it was hard not to watch him. He still had water dripping down his shoulder blades, down the small of his back. 

Troy bent over, drying his legs, and Abed couldn’t ignore Troy’s butt anymore. It looked... soft. Smooth and round. Before he could feel guilty for sneaking too much of a peek, Troy wrapped his towel back around his waist and turned to Abed. He quickly closed his eyes, shrinking into his blanket. 

“Hey Abed?” Troy whispered. Abed felt a finger poke him through the blanket. He emerged slowly, opening his eyes. 

“Hey Troy.”

“Hey buddy. Can I borrow some clean clothes?” 

Abed sat up and swung his legs over the top bunk, hopping to the floor. “Sure.” He said, trying not to sound fazed by Troy’s nakedness. He padded over to hsi dresser, opening it up and pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. 

“Sorry, I don’t think my jeans will fit you.” Abed said, looking down at his long, thin legs. 

“That’s okay. Can I borrow some underwear too?” 

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” He pulled out a pair of briefs, handing them to Troy. Troy smiled. Abed loved Troy’s smile. 

He hadn’t been expected to be slammed with the reminder of his feelings for Troy as soon as he woke up, but he was trying to roll with it. Especially as Troy turned away awkwardly, dropping his towel to pull Abed’s underwear on. Abed turned away too, not knowing what to do. 

“It’s okay, I’m covered now.” Troy said shyly. 

“Cool. Cool cool cool.” Abed turned. Abed’s clothes were a little tight on Troy, but they hung long. He wanted to pull Troy into a hug. A tight one, pressing Troy against his chest, not letting him go until Troy would begin to sway back and forth. He blinked the thought away, giving Troy an awkward thumb up and turning to make himself a bowl of cereal. 

“What do you want to do today?” Troy asked from behind him, shuffling over to the couch.   
“Nothing.” Abed said, unceremoniously. “It’s Sunday. Sunday’s were meant for cartoons and lounging.” 

“Good point.” 

Abed turned to join Troy on the couch. Troy smiled at him. “I can find a movie for us?” 

“Cool.” Abed nodded, taking a bite of his froot loops. 

Troy grinned and bent over one of Abed’s boxes of DVDs, rifling through them one by one, mumbling the titles to himself. Abed recalled them along with Troy in his head. He had them organized by ratings. His own ratings of course. He couldn’t care less about what critics thought. Then at that moment he realized something. 

“No, Wai-” He started, trying to prevent a disaster, but he was a second too late.

“Uh… Abed, what is this?” Troy asked, sounding put off. He held up a DVD case, making a weird face that Abed couldn’t quite place. 

“Shit. I was really hoping to avoid that question. It’s exactly what it looks like.” 

“You watch gay porn?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“Isn’t that weird?” Troy asked, confused. He looked over the case curiously, turning it over in his hands. 

“Only if you think it’s weird.” Abed chewed his cereal slowly, hanging on to every word Troy spoke, hoping desperately for his approval. 

Troy was quiet for a moment, but then he surprised Abed. “Can we watch this?” 

Abed raised his eyebrows. “At nine in the morning?”

Troy shrugged. “When I was in high school, I think I would’ve made fun of you for this. But I care about you, and I want to understand the things you like.”

“This goes a little further than understanding Tarentino and Farscape. You really want to try to understand my sexuality? Because I’m not even sure that I understand my sexuality sometimes.”

Troy nodded, looking embarrassed. “I-I’m curious. A little.” 

Abed chuckled a bit, understanding a little more. “Have you never watched gay porn at all? Not even a little?” 

“Definitely not. It’s intimidating. I can’t… look at other penises.”

“Then you definitely don’t want to watch that.” Abed said, pointing to the DVD. 

“No, no, I mean. I couldn’t look at other penises. I think I can now. At least, I wanna try.” Troy looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown, so Abed decided that maybe it was best to stop questioning Troy and to just let him watch the stupid porno. 

“Okay. Cool. We can watch it.” Abed went back to his cereal, keeping his eyes on Troy as he got up to put the DVD into Abed’s DVD player. 

Troy stepped back, sitting back down carefully, more separate from Abed now. Almost completely pressed against the opposite side of the couch. Abed tried to eat his breakfast peacefully as the film began, immediately launching into some corny plot about a pizza delivery boy and someone who didn’t have enough money to pay for the meal they ordered. The story really was atrocious, but Abed could ignore that when he was in the mood. 

Troy was dead silent, watching with a concerned look on his face as the men on screen began to kiss each other. 

“We don’t have to watch this if you’re uncomfortable, Troy.”

“I’m fine.” Troy said hastily, before falling silent again. Well, if Troy said he was fine, then he was probably fine. Abed spooned more cereal into his mouth, watching as the men began to undress each other. 

They had only been watching for about 10 minutes when Troy began to shift around awkwardly. It was no mystery to Abed as to why, because he himself was feeling a bit antsy. Waking up to Troy, and then launching right into watching porn wasn’t exactly making him feel heterosexual or un-horny. 

“Abed..?”

“Yeah?” 

“Have you ever had sex? Like, with a man?” 

“Yeah. Multiple times actually.” 

“Is it… Weird?” 

“Not really. It’s pretty cool.” Abed said simply, like it was no big deal. To him, it wasn’t. 

Troy shifted, keeping his eyes on the screen, avoiding eye contact. “Do you ever think about what it would be like to have sex with me?”

Abed was silent for a moment. That was a tricky question. He didn’t want to freak Troy out with the truth, which was _yes, all the time._

“Sometimes, yeah.” Abed decided. He could hear Troy’s breath catch in his throat. “Does that bother you?”

“No.” 

“Cool.” 

Silence again, for another five minutes or so. Until Troy turned to Abed. 

“Abed, I- I’m really uh…”

“You’re aroused?” 

“Yeah, and I was thinking that- uh.” 

“That you could masturbate? I could leave for ten minutes if you want me to.” Abed said, sitting his now empty cereal bowl down and standing up. 

“No! No, it's okay, you can stay. I was thinking, actually, that maybe..” 

“Oh.” Abed said, finally understanding. Troy’s face filled with relief. He really hadn’t wanted to explain. “You want to fool around with me?” Abed asked, gesturing between them with a finger. 

Troy’s eyes were wide and glassy. “I-is that okay?” He asked, his voice breaking a little. 

“It’s okay with me if it’s okay with you,” Abed reassured him. “But we don’t have to do this.”

“No no, I want to. I’m just… nervous. I’ve never done that. With a guy. Or really.. With anyone, I guess.”

“I know.”

“But it’s just you, so it’s okay. I’m comfortable with you. You wouldn’t judge me.” Troy went on, rationalizing his feelings to himself. “We’re best friends, if I was going to try this with anyone, it should be you, right?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Abed waited patiently for Troy to decide that what they were about to do was okay. 

Troy looked back to the tv, where one of the actors was giving a blowjob to the other man. Finally, Troy nodded. He turned back to Abed. He looked so shaken and vulnerable. “Okay. Let’s do it. I want to do it.” 

Abed smiled. “Cool. Can I…?” He started, dropping his eyes to Troy’s lap. Troy nodded again, leaning back against the couch and pushing Abed's pajama pants and underwear off his hips a bit, revealing himself. 

Troy was already hard and leaking precum. His dick wasn’t as long as Abed’s, but he undoubtedly had more girth. Abed suddenly felt nervous. He had experience with other guys, sure, but none of them were _Troy._ No matter how he did this, it was going to change their relationship forever, no matter if it was for better or for worse. He swallowed hard, reaching out and taking Troy into his hand. 

“How much are you comfortable with?” Abed asked, looking back up at Troy’s face. Troys eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open a little. 

“T-this is good for now…” he squeaked, barely opening his eyes at all. He looked really good like this. Abed had barely done anything and he was already feeling weak. His own erection strained against his briefs, but he wouldn’t dare to mention it until he knew Troy was interested in returning the favor. 

He began to stroke Troy slowly, brushing his thumb over his tip gently. Troy gasped and his hand flew out, grasping Abed’s thigh. Abed moved slowly at first, taking things slow and paying close attention to what made Troy squirm and moan. After a few minutes, Troy finally picked his head up and opened his eyes. He looked to Abed and then back to the television. 

“This…. this is so hot, Abed…” Troy whined, breathing heavily through his nose and thrusting his hips up into Abed’s hand. Abed took the hint. He was ready for more. Abed picked up the pace, reaching his other hand out to cup Troy’s balls, squeezing them gentle. The noise Troy let out was completely helpless and so hot. 

His grip on Abed’s thigh tightened as Abed picked up speed, and Abed was finding his own erection getting more and more difficult to ignore. Troy's squirms became more like writhes, and Abed could feel him throbbing in his hand.

“M-more Abed, please… I need more..” Troy pleaded, staring into Abed’s eyes with so much intensity that Abed thought he might die on the spot. He made an executive decision in that moment and quickly slid off the couch and to his knees, crawling to sit between Troy’s legs. He looked to Troy for permission. Troy didn’t argue. He just kept his eyes locked on Abed as Abed cautiously licked along the underside of Troy’s length. 

Troy sucked in a breath, holding it as Abed sucked gently at his head, slowly taking more of him into his mouth until Troy’s pubic hair brushed at the tip of his nose. He stayed still for a moment, holding Troy in his mouth and sucking softly, and to his surprise, he felt Troy’s fingers brush through his hair. Troy wrapped his fist in Abed’s hair, groaning as his hips stuttered up to Abed’s mouth. 

Abed focused on breathing through his nose as he began to move his head up and down, stroking Troy with his tongue and lips. Suddenly Troy’s grip on Abed’s hair tightened, and Abed felt the muscles in Troy’s thighs go rigid. He took that as his signal to speed up. Troy sobbed as he came, calling out Abed’s name a few times. He sounded completely spent. 

Abed pulled off of Troy, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and swallowing unceremoniously. Troy just stared at him, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed. Abed wanted to kiss him so badly, but that didn’t seem appropriate somehow. Troy had given him permission to help him get off. He had to keep reminding himself that that didn’t mean that he and Troy were going to be together now, or even that they would kiss each other. Even if Abed wanted to _really really really badly._

But just as Abed was starting to feel the devastating longing that can come with hooking up with your best friend that you’ve secretly been in love with for over a year, Troy leaned over and took Abed’s face in his hands, kissing him. Abed felt a whine rising in the back of the throat, but it was muffled by the kiss as Troy moved his lips against Abed’s, making Abed’s head swim with thoughts of _Troy Troy Troy. All Troy, forever and ever._ He was okay with that. 

When Troy finally pulled away, Abed gasped for air and they sat in silence. Abed stared up at Troy. He was so hard, and he couldn’t stand not touching himself anymore. It was miserable. He broke eye contact with Troy to look down at his bulge, palming himself for relief. 

Troy cleared his throat, getting Abed’s attention again. “D-do you uh.. Do you need help with that?” Troy asked shakily. “I could help you.” 

Abed raised his eyebrows. “Really? Are you sure?” 

Troy nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. I am. I want to.” 

Abed smiled, standing up. “Cool. I’m gonna take off my pants now.” 

“Okay. I’m ready.”  
Abed pushed his pajama pants down, kicking them off at his feet, allowing his dick to spring free. He was harder than he thought he’d ever been before, and Troy’s eyes got wide immediately. 

“Abed… oh my god.”

“What? Did I do something? What’s wrong?” Abed sat down next to Troy, covering himself a bit. Troy’s eyes stayed glued to his dick the whole time. 

“No...you’re just... huge.” 

“Oh. Thanks. It’s not that big, but I’ve heard good things.” 

Troy blinked and licked his bottom lip a little. “So, what do I do?” His eyes were still wide and pleading, and Abed felt like he was going to pass out if he didn’t get some kid of relief soon. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Troy considered that for a moment. “Well… I really want to do that..” He pointed awkwardly at the forgotten TV. Abed’s eyes followed his finger. One of the men was riding the other now. “But that seems scary.” He finished. 

Abed nodded. “I have another idea, if you’re open to it?” 

Troy grinned. “Yes! Please, take the lead here, I need help.” 

“Turn towards me.” 

Troy turned, putting his back against the arm of the couch. Abed took him by the waistband, pulling his pants all the way off and tossing them onto the ground beside his own. Troy covered himself a bit, but Abed quickly moved between Troy’s legs and captured him in another kiss before mouthing down to Troy’s neck.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He mumbled into the other boy’s skin. 

“O-okay..” Troy breathed. 

Abed moved them both down a bit until he was over Troy, spit into his hand and began stroking himself, letting out a relieved groan. He took Troy’s thigh, lining his cock up between Troy’s butt cheeks. “I’m not going to go inside, okay?” He reassured Troy. 

Troy nodded. Abed slowly thrusted into Troy’s ass, whining and letting his head fall against Troy’s shoulder. Troy was holding his breath, Abed could feel it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Abed, pulling him closer and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“It’s okay. Keep going.” He mumbled. 

Abed picked up speed, grinding his hips in small circular motions and breathing heavily, keeping his face hidden in the crook of Troy’s neck. 

“Y-you f-feel so good, Troy.. W-wish I could.. Be inside of you..” 

His legs were already shaking and he could feel himself getting closer. Troy’s hands were sliding up his waist gently, up to his neck and curling into his hair again. 

“You can if you want to.” Troy whispered. “I don’t mind.” 

Abed stopped and pulled back, looking Troy in the eye. “Really?” 

“Yeah. If you’re careful. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” 

Abed kissed him again, as softly and sweetly as he could. He held Troy’s face in his hands, and moved to kiss the corners of his eyes and both of his cheeks when he pulled away. “Of course I’ll be careful. I never want to hurt you.” 

Troy smiled. “I trust you.” 

Abed pecked Troy’s lips again before hopping up and searching around in his underwear drawer before emerging with a small purple bottle. “Lube,” he said, holding it up proudly. 

Troy blushed, spreading his legs again as Abed sat back down. Abed squirted some of the lube from the bottle onto his hand, and slowly stroked himself, spreading the lube over his length. He added a little more to his hand. “I’m going to touch you now.” Abed warned before reaching out with two fingers and spreading the lube over Troy’s hole, massaging him in small circles before slowly pushing one finger into him.

Troy whined, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch and pushing his hips forward against Abed’s fingers. 

“You’re tight…” Abed said distantly, feeling a bit like he was in a dream. 

Troy groaned louder as Abed added another finger, slowly opening him up a little more. “Y-yeah I don’t do this very often anymore.”

Abed froze, looking up at Troy. “Often? Anymore?” 

Troy turned bright red. “C’mon Abed, I’m not really secretive about liking butt stuff…” 

Abed’s eyes fell back to his fingers inside of Troy. “I guess I never really consider that.. You.. doing it to yourself..” He began to move his fingers again, watching Troy’s face closely. “Have you ever done this while you were thinking about me?” 

To his surprise, Troy nodded. “A few times. I… ugh _Abed…_ it was always so good.” 

Abed thought his head was going to explode. “Can I please fuck you now?” He asked, trying to be as polite as possible when feeling this desperate. 

Troy nodded, taking Abed’s free hand into his own. “Please, Abed. I’m ready.” 

Abed lined himself up carefully and pushed into Troy as slowly as he could. Troy squeezed his hand and cried out, but when Abed froze he begged him to keep going. 

“Don’t stop, Abed, just do it. Do it.” 

Abed pushed a little harder and moaned loudly as he found himself buried deep inside of Troy. “Oh my _god,_ Troy, You’re so fucking tight…” He fell against Troy’s shoulder again as he began to move in and out of Troy carefully. “I’m not gonna last…” 

Troy was still squeezing Abed’s hand, bracing himself against the pressure of Abed thrusting into him. 

“Am I hurting you?” Abed asked softly, kissing Troy’s neck and earlobe. 

“A little, but I don’t want you to stop. It’ll get better, it always does.” 

Abed mumbled agreeance, slowing his thrusts even more, but keeping a rolling motion going. 

“Troy… I’m really close.” He panted. “I really won’t last.”

“It’s okay, Abed, you can come.” 

Abed thrust a few more times, whining Troy’s name as he pulled out of him and began stroking himself quickly. Troy lifted his head, pressing his lips to Abed’s and muffling his cries as Abed came over Troy’s dick and stomach. 

They both sat there for a moment, breathing heavily and holding each other close, before reality set in. 

“Woah.” Troy said. “That…” 

Abed braced himself for the worst. Here it was. Troy was going to regret this. He wasn’t going to be his best friend anymore.   
“That might have been the coolest thing we’ve ever done together..” Troy said, rubbing his eyes. “I feel like I’m dreaming.” 

“You don’t regret it?” Abed asked, confused. 

“What? No! Do you?” 

“Definitely not.” 

Troy grinned. “Cool. But uh… maybe we should keep this between us? At least for now.” 

Abed nodded. He had expected that. 

“Abed, would it be weird if I said something kinda personal?” 

Abed raised his eyebrows. “More personal than sex?”

Troy shrugged. “I just… I love you, man. I wanted you to know.” 

“Oh. That’s not weird. I love you too.” 

Troy grinned, offering his hand to Abed for their handshake. They did it, tapping their chest and high fiving in time. Troy pulled his hand back, making a face at the white sticky substance from his chest.

“I wish we had done this before I took a shower.”


End file.
